Suigetsu Vs Karin
by xxxlostinlovexxx
Summary: Suigetsu and karin battle it out for sasuke's affection. rated T for crude humor and language. one sided yaoi at first. suigetsuXkarin total crack fic! spoilers from shippuden!
1. Chapter 1

**KONNICHIWA EVERYONE**

**if ur here that means u wanna read a crack fic!**

**Ya it was a random thought when I asked my friend "crazyamber" in Algebra 2 class to make up a fic **

**xxxlostinlovexxx- crazyamber wat did I tell u...make a damn fic already!**

**crazyamber- wat the hell u spewing over there...no means NO woman!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- wat about the one with itachi and hana!**

**crazyamber- like I've got the time to do that...besides I already told u that I crumpled it an threw it away**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- ya I knw but...**

**crazyamber- see oto-san already knew...and here I thought u may have 4gotten again**

**xxxlostinlovexxx-OKAA-SAN, I may be 4getful but at least i'm...um...**

**crazyamber- u 4got wat u were gonna say again didn't u?**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- I CANT HELP IT SHANA BANA'S WHITE GIRLYNESS IS RUBBING OFFA ME!!!**

**crazyamber- but ur already bi so its part of ur nature...**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- SSHHHH...thasa joke! Ur gonna scare away my wonderful readers!!! o speaking of the readers their all waiting for the story to start!**

**crazyamber- ya think!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- ok then without further ado y don't u do the disclaimer**

**crazyamber- do I have to do every frickin thing 4 u! Alright...**

**Disclaimer: xxxlostinlovexxx does not own naruto or affiliate with Masashi Kishimoto-sensei at ALL...ok ppl get it!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- ok don't gotta go all hostile towards them...**

**crazyamber- well u think they'd get it by now!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- well anywayz ENJOY!**

**Major OOC coming ur way!**

**NOTES 4 READER:**

_Sasuke's thoughts will be italicized_

_Suigetsu's thoughts will be underlined italicized_

_**Karin's thoughts will be italicized and bold**_

**Jugo's thoughts bold and underlined**

Suigetsu Vs. Karin

At Orochimaru's hideout

Sasuke has just defeated Orochimaru and he's building his team...team Hebi(snake). He already called Karin and is on his way to get Suigetsu.

Releasing Suigetsu

Sasuke enters the room. He sees a fish boy floating in a tank of water. He breaks the tank and all the water spills out of it. The boy awakens and looks over to the boy who has freed him.

"Who the hell are u?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have freed you so I can use your abilities to assist me in killing my brother Itachi."

"And what makes u think im gonna help u with that" he says raising his left eyebrow.

"Because if u don't then I'll no excuse to just kill u rite now"

"Hn, I'd like to see you try."

"I can, I've killed Orochimaru"

"You lie"

"If you want to examine his corpse do that on sum1 elses time"

"whatever u cant force me to work 4 u...lets take this outside pretty boy"

"_What the hell, did he just call me pretty boy?" sasuke thought._

"Why don't u put some clothes on first." Sasuke says closing his eyes

Suigetsu looks down to see his "friend" exposed. He blushes a crimson red while attempting to cover himself with his hands of whatever dignity he has left.

Suigetsu: "U-um...I-i...W-well...

"Here take this"

Sasuke Throws his cape at suigetsu. He wraps the cape around his waist.

"Um..thanx" he said still blushing.

"Whatever, u don't have to give it back. Suigetsu was it?"

gasp "how did you know my name" he said flirtatiously bringing his right hand up in a fist to his mouth batting his eyelashes.

"Don't get all happy for no reason. Karin told me"

"_Frickin nancy boy"_

Sasuke and Suigetsu leave to meet up with Karin.

_Suigetsu thoughts, "OMG OMG...I've never seen anyone so...so...beautiful...u know I'm pretty sure he'd make a hot girl if he grew out his hair. And who is this KARIN girl anyways..y's she so close to Sasuke? Prolly some stupid rabid fangirl. Better make sure she's far away from him as possible...unless gasp what if their already...TOGETHER!!!!!!!"_

Suigetsu stops on the path abruptly and stands there wide-eyed. Sasuke notices this, stops and turns around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" This snaps Suigetsu out of his trance.

"Hm...o nothing sorry sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

"_Suffix huh...well at least it should be Sasuke-sama or -sempai. Whatever like I care."_

_sigh "Just hearing his deep voice makes my soul reach the heavens. I have to find out a way to make him talk._

"U-um Sasuke- kun" Suigetsu stuttered.

"What?"

"So u really killed Orochimaru?"

"Hn"

"Oh...okay...um...so that means ur like really powerful..."

"Hn"

"Maybe we can train together sometime"

"Hn"

"_Wow...his voice is just wow...but he doesn't really say much now does he..I mean what am I suppose to understand from 'Hn'! But of course I can look past that! For my Sasuke-kun._

"_What is with him and all these questions... my voice is getting strained from just saying 'Hn'...and I swear I think he's checkin out my ass." _

Sasuke then slowed down a bit to stand NEXT to Suigetsu.

"_Crap now I can't look at his ass. But OMG HE'S STANDING NEXT TO ME!!! I cant stand this...this perfect human being is standing before my unworthy eyes gazing upon him. I think I might faint"_

"_Geez did this guy just get more jumpier then ever. He keeps stealing glances at me...WTH...now he's swaying back and forth? When r we gonna get there...o...nm we're here"_

"_Hmm...maybe I can pretend to faint from lack of oxygen or sumthing and he'll have to catch me in hi-"_

"Suigetsu we're here"

"Huh???"

**xxxlostinlovexxx- GOSH IM FINALLY DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAP!!!!**

**crazyamber- yup**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- r u happy now...there's PLENTY of detail now**

**crazyamber- ya now I'll nag u bout ur grammar and spelling errors**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- grr ur hopeless...my hope's and dreams of becoming a great fanfic writer are over**

**crazyamber- thats not wat I said Baka...ppl's should review if u want her to continue.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- Ya and read my other stories and review them too...their getting quite lonely. Pleazzz!!!**

**Arigato gosaimas!!!!! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: enter Karin and Jugo!

**KONNICHIWA TO ALL MY READERS!!!**

**If there are any...**

**crazyamber- bayti...aap kya bolray (wat r u saying)**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- AAARRRGGH u an ur urdu..makin my life more complicated.**

**crazyamber- well if u practiced it it wouldn't be so hard for you.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- uzzy already tried that, didn't work...yaad hay (remember)?**

**crazyamber- OMG YAQOOB JUST SPOKE URDU!!!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- actually thas prolly the only thing I knw. NO WAIT, WAIT I ALSO KNW " THO KYA (so what)" ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Major OOC coming ur way!**

**NOTES 4 READER:**

_Sasuke's thoughts will be italicized_

_Suigetsu's thoughts will be underlined italicized_

_**Karin's thoughts will be italicized and bold**_

**Jugo's thoughts bold and underlined**

recap:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Hmm...maybe I can pretend to faint from lack of oxygen or sumthing and he'll have to catch me in hi-"_

"Suigetsu we're here"

"Huh???"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::end recap

Sasuke and Suigetsu are now standing in front of a beaten old building. They walk in, it looks like a deserted medical clinic. They see a few couches.

"Take a seat." sasuke says as he motions to the opposite couch.

Suigetsu sits down opposite of sasuke who is now sitting down with his arms propped up on both sides of the couch. He is looking to the left.

_sigh "I wish I could be sitting next to him..his arm around my shoulder instead of that couch. I just love staring at him though...his perfect hair, perfect body, perfect eyes..."_

Sasuke notices Suigetsu staring at him and sees a line of drool forming on the side of his mouth.

"Are you thirsty?" he says, raising an eyebrow.

Snapping out of his trance

"HUH...o..." looks down at the spit dripping off his face...embarrassed he blushes and wipes the spit from his face. "Ya I-I guess so"

"There's a water fountain over there" points to the fountain across the room "You look really parched"

"Aha-ha thanks" Suigetsu walks over to the fountain. He drinks it until someone starts yelling.

"GET OUT MY WAY FISH-FACE!"

"HUH?"

"WHAT R U DEAF AND STUPID, MOVE I'VE GOTTA SEE SASUKE-KUN!"

He moves for the girl and she storms past him. She jumps onto the couch sitting RITE NEXT TO SASUKE. Suigetsu is now seething with anger.

"SAAAASSSSUUUKKKEEE- KUUUUNNN!!!!!"

Looking aggravated " What Karin?"

_gasp "So THIS is Karin! I KNEW IT SHE IS A B-"_

"SASUKE-KUN! WHY'D U TAKE SO LONG!!!" she whined.

"Well as u can see I had to get Suigetsu" he cocks his head upwards to point out Suigetsu across the room.

"THAT! –THAT RUDE IDIOT...SASUKE-KUN ARE U OKAY...WAT'S HE GOOD FOR"

"Karin would u please stop shouting...ur hurting my ears"

"OH..whisper im sorry sasuke-kun its just that I get so excited when I see you."

"Well then be excited somewhere else we have no time for that"

Sasuke stands up.

Sasuke: "Hurry, we need to find one more member for our team. Did u acquire the information I asked you to retrieve?"

"O yes sasuke-kun I have it." She pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and gives it to him.

Sasuke looks it over and discards it.

"Okay lets go"

They go to the prison cells. They find one that has a heavy metal door and they open it up. Inside is a boy..probably 6 feet tall...Karin and Suigetsu stare with their mouths open as he gets up. He was one big fella.

Sasuke: "Jugo, join my team, or else"

Jugo charges at them and begins to destroy anything in his path...Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke dodge all the blows.

"This is getting annoying" sasuke says with a sigh, dodging another blow at him. He summons 2 snakes which grab Jugo and hold him back. He activates his sharingan and looks Jugo in the eyes. This calmed down Jugo and the curse mark which was activated, receded back to its original form.

"Alright lets go" Sasuke says letting Jugo go. "Karin...get Jugo"

"Hai"

"_**O great now I gotta carry the fatso"**_

"_hehe she's gotta carry Jugo...now I can think of a way to get closer to sasuke-kun"_

"**I wanna play with kitty's"**

grunt "so sasuke-kun now wat?" asks Karin as she struggles with Jugo.

Sasuke turns to Suigetsu. Suigetsu gasps.

"You were trained under one of the seven swordsman of the mist were you not?"

"Yes...um that is..if I had a sword."

"Alright that means we leave for the land of the mist"

"Why?" The rest of them say in unison.

**xxxlostinlovexxx- SECOND CHAP. HOGYAA (finished) !!!!!**

**crazyamber- finally! Now go work on the next chap!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- Kan't! I gots chem hw!**

**crazyamber- OOO...GO DO THAT RITE NOW...WAT THE HELL U DOIN ON THE COMPUTER! GRR...OTA-SAN! Jao wo karo (go do that)...**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- well I cant upset the readers now can i...if u don't want me to completely 4get about this fic then... **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Ch 3: Sasuke's mistake and RAMEN!

**OMG OMG OMG!! NEXT CHAP!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- im srry for makin every1 whose reviewed or read wait so long...**

**crazyamber- YA...jeez yaqoob ur such a procrastinator!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- I KNW aite...just calm down! I was havin writers block!**

**crazyamber- ya rite...she's just lazy ppl.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- -.-' wat/ev... **

**crazyamber- anywayz we want to thank for reviewing!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- yes thank u! I luv it when ppl review even if its flame it always helps the author improve their writing**

**crazyamber- ok so on to disclaimer**

**disclaimer: xxxlostinlovexxx does not own naruto or affiliate with masashi kishimoto-sensei in anyway**

**Major OOC coming ur way!**

**NOTES 4 READER:**

_Sasuke's thoughts will be italicized_

_Suigetsu's thoughts will be underlined italicized_

_**Karin's thoughts will be italicized and bold**_

**Jugo's thoughts bold and underlined**

recap:

_Sasuke turns to Suigetsu. Suigetsu gasps. _

"_You were trained under one of the seven swordsman of the mist were you not?"_

"_Yes...um that is..if I had a sword."_

"_Alright that means we leave for the land of the mist"_

"_Why?" The rest of them say in unison._

**:end recap**

_silence_

"oops I meant the land of waves" sasuke said trying to keep his cool demeanor.

_Everyone but him gasped..._

"_SASUKE MADE A MISTAKE!!"_

"_**SASUKE MADE A MISTAKE!!**_

"**ooo look a bird"**

"um...t-thats ok sasuke-kun we all knew you were going to say that anyway!" karin stammered

"YES sasuke-kun...everyone makes mistakes...we're all human" suigetsu said understandingly

Karin turns to suigetsu squinting her eyes

"and what part of YOU is human, fish boy"

Suigetsu growl's at karin who sticks out her tongue

"hmph...well at least I'm not the one whose carrying a fat guy on my shoulders." suigetsu said slyly turning around holding his head high.

An anime nerve on karin's head twitched.

"Um...so we need to leave soon so lets head out" sasuke said watching the two in utter distaste.

"HAI SASUKE-KUN!" karin and suigetsu said together then looked at one another and turned their heads away with a "hmph".

Sasuke rolled his eyes "_this is going to be a LONG trip"_

_FF to a few hours later_

Jugo could walk now so he got off of Karin and was walking beside Suigetsu happily. Karin was walking next to sasuke thinking of ways to jump him and suigetsu was walking behind them figuring out ways to kill karin.

Karin broke the silence, "so sasuke-kun why are we going to the land of waves?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at karin who in turn looked at him with desire-filled eyes. Sasuke flinched at the way she was looking at him. He turned his face away again.

"_Ok that look was weird but I guess I do have that effect on people"_

"We're going to the land of waves to retrieve a sword for suigetsu"

_**WHAT THE ONLY REASON WE'RE GOING THERE IS TO GET FISHBOY A TOY!**_

"oh...where will we find this sword."

"On a grave"

"_**a-a grave?"**_ thought suigetsu, karin and jugo.

"U-um may I ask whose grave it is?" asked karin hesitantly.

"He was a jonin I fought on my first A-ranked mission...hmm... Zabuza Momochi I believe." sasuke said remembering the day they fought haku and zabuza.

Sasuke began reminiscing in his thoughts about his genin days until a water droplet fell on his face. His eyes opened wider and his head jerked up to the sky. There were dark clouds in the sky and it began raining harder. Sasuke squinted angrily at himself for getting caught up in his memories that he didn't notice the changing weather. 

He sighed.

"Karin"

"hai"

"can u sense any chakra besides ours for a few miles."

"Hai...there are a few people with chakra presences 2 miles from here, but nothing to worry about. Their very weak presences." 

"we'll take shelter in that town. Lead the way"

"Hai!" 

When they reached the town they saw a few ramen stands, department stores and some hotels. 

"Karin go get us a few hotel rooms and meet us at that ramen shop." sasuke said pointing to a ramen stand close to them.

"Hai sasuke-kun!"

Karin ran off to the nearest hotel. 

Sasuke, suigetsu and jugo walk in to the little ramen shop. It has a few 4-seat table's on the left of the kitchen. Suigetsu and Jugo sit on one of the table's. 

"What kind of ramen do u want?" sasuke asked.

"U-um what ever ramen YOU want sasuke-kun." suigetsu said sweetly.

Sasuke turned to Jugo.

"Beef"

Sasuke walks to the counter and places his order. 

"1 beef and 2 chili Manchurian shrimp." 

He looks at the old man behind the counter. It reminds him of the old man at Ichiraku's in Konoha. _He has a sudden flashback of himself walking into Ichiraku's and seeing a boy with blond hair happily slurping a big bowl of ramen. The blond boy turns around and sees sasuke. "Hey sasuke...come eat some ramen with me!"_

"Naruto..." sasuke whispers. 

"PING" rang a little bell alerting sasuke and bringing him back to the present.

"Here's your order" says the old man behind the counter.

"Hn...thanks" sasuke says taking it from him. He begins to walk back until he remembered something and turns back around. "Hey old man, can I get 2 pitchers of water?"

"Sure" the man gives him 2 pitchers of water and puts it on sasuke's tray.

Sasuke walks back to the table where suigetsu and Jugo are sitting intently waiting for their food.

"Here" says sasuke placing the tray down.

"Um...sasuke-kun why are there 2 water jugs?"

"Hm? Oh...one's for you and the other is for us. You looked really thirsty before I left."

"_GASP He actually worries about me! OH SASUKE-KUN, your so considerate!_

Suigetsu blushes

"thanks"

"Itakidamasu" **(A/N: thank you for this meal) **they all say clapping their hands in front of them.

Sasuke and Jugo immediately start eating while Suigetsu stares at his food.

"Um...sasuke-kun...what flavor is this?"

"Chili Manchurian shrimp" sasuke says without looking at him

Suigetsu stares at his food

"_Hmm...should I eat it..but if I do wont that make me a cannibal? B-but if I don't eat it Sasuke-kun will be upset. Well I guess a few bites wouldn't hurt..."_

Suigetsu picks up his chopsticks and takes a few noodles and a shrimp up to his mouth. Slowly he opens his whimpering mouth and takes the bite. He chomps and crunches it until finally swallowing it. Sasuke turned slightly to see suigetsu forcing down his food.

"You know you don't have to eat it if you don't like it"

"U-um n-no that's..."

"SASUKE-KUN!! I'M BACK!!" karin screams coming into the ramen shop.

"I can see that...have you got the rooms?"

"YUP...I got 2 rooms!"

"ONLY TWO!! WE'RE FOUR PEOPLE IF YOU CAN'T COUNT!" suigetsu chimes in.

"DUH I KNOW THAT..THE HOTEL ONLY HAD 2 ROOMS LEFT!" karin barked.

"I guess that means we're going to have to share." sasuke said calmly.

"OK... SASUKE AND I WILL SHARE A ROOM THEN!" karin said cheerfully.

"NO WAY SASUKE DOESN'T WANT A STUPID FAN**GIRL **CLINGING ONTO HIM ALL NIGHT!" suigetsu objected.

"That's quite enough you two your causing such a fuss in the restaurant. Since the both of you won't stop fighting I'll choose who to sleep with." sasuke said 

"OK...WHO THEN!" karin and suigetsu said in unison.

**AWESOME THIRD CHAP DONE!!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- I soooooo rock at this...the suspenseful ending thing I mean.**

**crazyamber- don't get tooo cocky...**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- ya I knw im just excited cuz I gots the next chap almost done too!**

**crazyamber- AHH I see ur waiting for more reviews am I correct!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- YOU BETCHA! So if you want to see the next chap...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4: WHO IS SASUKE SLEEPING WITH?

**FORTH CHAPTER!!**

**(SOB SOB SOB)**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- no one reviewed**

**crazyamber-don't worry amu chamu maybe their all waiting for a kickass chap! Like this one!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- im putting my blood, sweat, and tears into my writing! I cant help it if im not funny! I KNW! I'll put more vile stuff into it. That usually gets ppl laughing!**

**crazyamber-don't overdo it. Remember to keep the perverted stuff to a minimum.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- awwwwwwww ur no fun...ur lucky ppl that crazyamber is hear to keep me in line otherwise this story would be completely different. I'm cutting off all the good parts to keep it clean. But I still do give you a hint about wat im gonna write. Only the smart ppl will get it.**

**crazyamber- wat was that!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- NOTHING I luv my reviewers!**

**crazyamber- ya you'd better...their taking their time out of their day just to read ur stories...so be greatful!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- u knw these stories don't take me long to write. It just kinda comes to me when im writing. Like when im in the zone u knw. You should try it sumtime.**

**crazyamber- pshh ya like that'll ever happen**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- AAAMMBB!**

**crazyamber- wat? I told you I'm not gonna write one!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- o yeah wat if I told buddi to make u write one.**

**crazyamber- you wouldn't dare?**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- cmon amb u knw me better than that...o ya and u still have to say srry.**

**crazyamber- shut it yaqoob! Gosh I hate you.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- (GASP) YOU SAID IT, YOU SAID IT!**

**crazyamber- wat no...I was just...no I said nothing!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- lol its ok I knw ur in a lot of denial anyways here's my disclaimer cuz I don't own nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or affiliate with masashi kishimoto in anyway**

**Major OOC coming ur way!**

**NOTES 4 READER:**

_Sasuke's thoughts will be italicized_

_Suigetsu's thoughts will be underlined italicized_

_**Karin's thoughts will be italicized and bold**_

**Jugo's thoughts bold and underlined**

recap:

"_I guess that means we're going to have to share." sasuke said calmly._

"_OK... SASUKE AND I WILL SHARE A ROOM THEN!" karin said cheerfully._

"_NO WAY SASUKE DOESN'T WANT A STUPID FAN__**GIRL **__CLINGING ONTO HIM ALL NIGHT!" suigetsu objected._

"_That's quite enough you two your causing such a fuss in the restaurant. Since the both of you won't stop fighting I'll choose who to sleep with." sasuke said _

"_OK...WHO THEN!" karin and suigetsu said in unison._

:end recap

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel, now eat!" sasuke said pointing his chopsticks downward at their food.

"Wait I don't have anything to eat." karin said protestingly.

"Oh yeah here..." sasuke gives karin suigetsu's food. "Suigetsu go and get yourself a new bowl"

"WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO GET HIS USED BOWL!" karin spat.

"Because Suigetsu doesn't like it and we shouldn't waste food", sasuke said handing suigetsu some money.

"Hmph" karin huffed as she sat down next to Jugo.

Suigetsu came back trotting happily with a fresh new bowl of ramen.

"_Hehe...sasuke-kun favors me...sasuke-kun favors me!"_

He plopped down next to sasuke and took out a new pair of chopsticks. He gathered a few noodles and held them up to sasuke's unexpected face.

"HERE SASUKE-KUN, I want you to try it first!" suigetsu said flirtingly.

Sasuke turned to suigetsu raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"IT'S LEEK RAMEN..it's supposed to be good for you."

Sasuke's face soon turned slightly disgusted.

"_Eww...he actually eats leeks?"_

"_C'mon Sasuke-kun just one bite won't hurt. I care for you soooo much I even tried being a cannibal for you. Now eat from my hands. Oooo...I feel like a husband and wife couple eating ramen together! Oh but of course I didn't MAKE this food...hmm...maybe I should try making something for him later..."_

"_**OMG...if sasuke-kun takes that bite and fish boy eats from the same chopsticks that's just like INDIRECT KISSING! NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS be taken away by a BOY!"**_

"_What the hell is his problem. Why can't he just be satisfied with what he's got. I don't want his food can't he see I'm barely done with mine?"_

"Um...that's alright. You eat it suigetsu." sasuke said moving his arm back.

"Oh ok" suigetsu said sadly.

"_**HAH...I knew sasuke-kun wouldn't want fish boy's food! O wait...aren't I eating his old food? Gross!"**_

thu thu thu thu **(A/N: karin is spitting. Ya thas my spitting sound effects, u like?)**

"EW...GROSS KARIN! YOUR SPITTING ALL OVER THE TABLE!"

"HUH...oh I didn't mean to get it on sasuke-kun but YOU...I probably did that intentionally." karin said to suigetsu.

They finally finished their food and went to the hotel.

"OK SO SASUKE-KUN HAVE YOU DECIDED WHO YOUR GOING TO SHARE A ROOM WITH?" said Karin.

"Ya..."

"WHO!?" suigetsu said teary eyed.

"ME OBVIOUSLY!" karin said.

"HELL NO HE NEVER SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE YOU!" suigetsu said angrily.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"sasuke yelled.

The both of them shut up.

"Jugo will sleep with me tonight." sasuke said regaining his composure.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me"

"BUT WHY?"

"Because I'm the only one who can calm Jugo down if he goes on a rampage."

"B-BUT THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE TO SHARE WITH FISH BOY!!" yelled karin

"YA...WAIT HEY! I'M NO FISH BOY YOU RED HEADED FOUR EYES...!" suigetsu screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?..."

"Good luck you two." sasuke called back to them already half up the stairs with Jugo.

"Great now I'm stuck with you! I had a fool proof plan to stick with sasuke-kun and you ruined it" karin spat.

"Oh right...you just HAD to scare him off with your ugly face now didn't you. We were doing fine until you came."

"WATEVER I knew sasuke-kun WAY before you even came into the picture and we worked very well together for your information."

"Hmph what makes you think he likes you anyway?"

"If he didn't he probably would've tossed me aside a long time ago"

"true but he didn't 'toss me aside' either now did he?"

"So what...doesn't mean he likes YOU, you Gay Retard!"

"WHAT!! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Oh so now you admit that your NOT gay? So that means you DON'T like Sasuke-kun."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" suigetsu screams and stomps up the steps.

"Hmmm...really?" karin says walking up the stairs behind him.

"_I can't believe this! I have to share a room with that that GIRL! She's so vile, and loud and ugly, I mean I'm WAY prettier than HER...wait! Wat am I saying! Im a guy! I should be HOT not PRETTY! Well either way! I hate her guts!"_

"_**GGGRRR it's all that stupid fish boy's fault im sleeping in the same room as him and not sasuke-kun's. I mean really what is his problem. Sasuke-kun is straight not gay. You can totally tell he always checks me out when I'm around. He even looks away, probably trying to recover from a nosebleed!" **_**(A/N: anime characters tend to get nosebleeds from any sort of sensual attraction.)**

Back to Sasuke and Jugo

"Alright Jugo you can take the bed by the window if you'd like"

"sure"

Sasuke goes into the bathroom to change.

"_Jeez those two better not kill each other before morning. Kami that Karin is a handful she's always trying to feel me up or sumthing. I always turn around so she can get the idea that I don't want to hear what she's got to say. She can go on and on about her life and I certainly don't care. And what's with Suigetsu, ever since I freed him he's been actin all girly and stuff and I swear I saw him practicing kissing his arm the other day. (Shudder). Ya, definite freak. But I need their abilities to achieve my goals. I'm not using them per say because they all seem to go along with what ever I say anyway. Jeez its like the whole crazy fangirl thing all over again. Except now there's a guy. ...Ew. At least I'll be safe from being molested 'cuz Jugo's straight. I think. I mean he hasn't said much so far. Actually he seems pretty dumb, just brute force. But he's just like a baby. I have to take care of him too...argh. My life sucks. Grr..itachi, I'll kill you, you made my life suck. You will rue the day you ever messed with SASUKE UCHIHA!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough choke wheeze cough ooo...got to work on my evil laugh."_

Sasuke comes out of the bathroom after changing into his dark blue footie pajamas with curse marks all over. He walks out and his eyes bulge out of his head. Jugo was naked sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL JUGO!" Sasuke screamed covering his eyes.

"_Oh great. Guess I was wrong. He's not straight."_

"Hmm?" Jugo said turning around to see sasuke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HMM?_ WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!?"

"Oh, because you were taking too long in the bathroom. So I started changing out here until I saw a star. It was the first star I saw tonight so I sat on the bed and began to wish. Yah that's what happened. So why were you taking so long. You weren't...you know...practicing ma..."

"WHAT THE HELL JUGO NOOOO! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I NEED PRACTICE ANYWAY. YOU'VE GOT A SICK MIND YOU KNOW THAT" sasuke yelled with a blush forming on his face.

"well whatever keeps you goin" jugo said with a shrug and began putting his clothes on.

"HMPH" sasuke said going to his own bed.

"_This is the most I've yelled in ages. And all because I'm in the same room as a pervert. Well at least he's not throwing himself on me. If I'd let one of the other two in here I swear I'd never hear the end of it. I wonder how their doing. And the only reason I was taking so long in the bathroom was because I was worried about those two that's all! Thinking I need practice with my...you knw...absurd. SASUKE UCHIHA...__**THE**__ SASUKE UCHIHA!! needing practice please. I could do it in my sleep."_

"Sasuke..."

"What Jugo?"

"Nice footie pajamas..."

(blush) (scowl)

"HEY!! THERE COOL ALRIGHT!"

"Ya you keep telling yourself that"

"GRRRRR" Sasuke turns over and pulls the blanket over his head.

"_I'm gonna kill him one day. This is all Itachi's fault. THEY WILL ALL RUE THE DAY THEY MADE FUN OF __**THE SASUKE UCHIHA! **__MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

"**hehe...sasuke is so funny. I luv making him uncomfortable. He really needs to lighten up. He's so tense and grouchy. If I keep up my antics he'll soften up. But it does give the impression that I'm a pervert...o well its just sooooooo funny to see his reaction! And he really does look cute in his little footie pajamas...man I wish I had a camera. I could sell the pics to the fangirls (namely suigetsu and karin)"**

"GOOD NIGHT SASUKE!!" jugo said happily.

"Hn"

Back to Karin and Suigetsu

Karin and Suigetsu get up to the room and are both standing in front of the door.

"Room 1408" karin stated looking at the number on the keycard and then at the number on the door.

"Ya now lets go in" suigetsu said lazily.

Karin swiped the card and opened the door. They both looked in the room and their eyes became saucers and their mouths dropped.

"OH NO...K-karin i-is that w-what..." suigetsu stammered.

"Uh huh...it is" karin replied.

**xxxlostinlovexxx- OOOOOOOO wat could it be!**

**crazyamber- obviously wat else do you expect it to be. It's a...**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH ur gonna kill my style**

**crazyamber-wat style**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- my neji hyuuga style o ya...no I mean my suspenseful ending style**

**neji- who the hell is trying to steal my style**

**crazyamber- it was her neji she's trying to steal the hyuuga style taijutsu form!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- WAT THATS CRAZY TALK! Y would I do that!**

**neji- and you call yourself a fangirl...you can never be me**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- of course I can't im a girl. I don't have a**

**crazyamber- NAHI BOLO!! (don't say it)**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- oooo Hum pirsay urdu sey baath karray(were talking in urdu again)**

**neji- naniatarindayo! (Wat r u saying?)**

**crazyamber- ooo srry neji 4got u only speak japanese (and english)**

**neji- wat. ev. **

**xxxlostinlovexxx-anyways I'd better end this. It's a pretty long chap don't u think. So I want all of you ppl's to review now...plz...pretty please with gaara on top!**

**crazyamber- ummmm don't you mean cherry?**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- no...I meant gaara. Cuz if I say their gonna get gaara then more ppl'l review cuz he's so smexy and stuff.**

**crazyamber-ya...only you can say stuff like that cuz ur his wife**

**neji- WAT??**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- ya you didn't knw bout it cuz you threw away ur wedding invitation when you saw the lazy trim on the envelope cover. I'm not a stalker, hinata told me.**

**Neji- so that means hinata's a stalker.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- no that just means the whole world can see wat your doing.**

**Neji- wat ever, wait...if u and gaara are married then wat r u doing in my fan club?**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- ... uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...anyways peeps u should review...like now! JALDEE KAROOOOO (DO IT FAST)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**MY**

**L**

**I**

**F**

**E **

**DEPENDS**

**ON**

**I**

**T**


End file.
